pagodemaniafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Alexandre Pires
|nascimento = |falecimento = |apelido = Mineirinho |atividade = 1989 - atualmente |outras ocupações = |instrumento = Cavaquinho |modelos = |gênero = Samba Pagode Romântico Samba-canção Samba-reggae |gravadora = |afiliações = |website = http://alexandrepires.uol.com.br }} Alexandre Pires (Uberlândia - MG, 8 de janeiro de 1976) é um cantor e compositor brasileiro. Carreira Nascido em 1976 na cidade de Uberlândia e filho de músicos, Alexandre começou a carreira musical em 1989 quando decidiu, ao lado do irmão Fernando e do primo Juliano, montar o Só Pra Contrariar (SPC), nome dado em homenagem à canção do Fundo de Quintal www.bastaclicar.com.br/musica/biografia.asp?id_artista=91, banda que atingiu grande sucesso em pouco tempo. Quando aprendeu a tocar em seu cavaquinho o samba "Só Pra Contrariar", do grupo Fundo de Quintal, Alexandre Pires não imaginou o quanto essa canção seria importante para sua carreira. Reuniram alguns amigos de Uberlândia, no estado de Minas Gerais; vizinha de sua cidade natal; e começaram os ensaios. A década de 1990 foi de extrema importância para o grupo, que viu suas vendas crescerem ao longo da década. As apresentações em Uberlândia levaram o grupo a gravar o primeiro álbum em 1993, intitulado Que Se Chama Amor. Após lançar sete discos com o SPC, Alexandre Pires parte para carreira solo com o disco É Por Amor de 2001, dedicado ao mercado internacional. Mesmo cantado em espanhol, o álbum ganhou uma versão em português. Com as músicas "Que Se Chama Amor", "A Barata" e "Domingo" que estouraram nas paradas das rádios brasileiras, o grupo de pagode ganhou fama nacional, gravou mais seis álbuns de sucesso e alcançou a impressionante marca de três milhões de discos vendidos com um único trabalho e 10 milhões ao todo. A carreira internacional do cantor também teve início com a banda. O sucesso das músicas "Depois do Prazer" e "Mineirinho", lançadas no Brasil em 1997, levou o SPC a gravar um álbum em espanhol, que vendeu 700 mil cópias nos países latinos. O sucesso fez com que, em 1999, o cantor fosse convidado por Gloria Estefan para gravar um dueto na música "Santo Santo", que o consagrou como um dos grandes intérpretes da América Latina. Mesmo em turnê com o SPC, em 2001 chegou às lojas seu primeiro álbum solo em espanhol, É Por Amor, que depois ganhou versão em português. Produzido por Emílio Estefan e dirigido ao público internacional, Alexandre mudou o estilo e trouxe várias baladas românticas. A música "Usted Se Me Llevó La Vida" entrou na trilha sonora da novela Porto dos Milagres e o consagrou como o mais novo intérprete nacional de sucesso. Sem conseguir acompanhar todos os compromissos, o cantor deixou o SPC em 2002, depois de uma apresentação para mais de 14 mil pessoas em Nova York. A boa produção do primeiro álbum rendeu, em 2002, um Grammy na categoria "Engenharia de Som" e o reconhecimento da revista Billboard, com o prêmio no Latin Music Awards, de "Melhor Artista do Ano" em 2001. No mesmo ano, lançou "Minha Vida Minha Música", um projeto da BMG que trouxe participações especiais e alguns depoimentos de artistas. No álbum de Alexandre, a atriz Suzana Vieira narrou a faixa de abertura. Em 2003, Alexandre lançou o terceiro disco solo, Estrella Guia, com versão em espanhol para os países latino-americanos e Europa. O álbum contou com as participações de Alejandro Sanz em "Solo Que Me Falta" e de Rosário Flores na música "Inseguridad". Além disso, cantou para o presidente dos Estados Unidos, George W. Bush, a música "Garota de Ipanema", de Tom Jobim e Vinícius de Moraes, em português, na comemoração do mês da Independência Hispânica nos Estados Unidos. Para aumentar a sua participação no mercado musical americano, foi lançada uma tiragem especial de Estrela Guia, acompanhada de um DVD com os videoclipes já gravados por Alexandre Pires. No ano seguinte, o cantor voltou ao Brasil e realizou diversas apresentações por todo o país, enquanto preparava seu novo trabalho inédito. Em Alto-Falante, lançado em 2004, Alexandre Pires expôs seu pensamento e mostrou um repertório quase que totalmente autoral. A exceção é uma música inédita de Jorge Vercilo, "O Que Você Fez", em rhythm and blues americano. Gravado no estúdio do artista, em Uberlândia, o álbum contou com as participações de Fat Family, Sampa Crew, Netinho de Paula e a dupla Caju & Castanha. Em 2005, Alexandre Pires lançou o disco Meu Samba. O álbum, que contou com a produção de Cláudio Rosa, marca o retorno do cantor às raízes do samba. Ainda em 2005, no Dia Nacional da Consciência Negra, Alexandre recebeu o Troféu Raça Negra, na categoria "Melhor Cantor". Em 2007, lançou mais um álbum, visando o mercado exterior e também foi um dos seus grandes sonhos, que era gravar um álbum só com canções de Julio Iglesias, intitulado A un idolo. Mas foi em 2008 que seu maior sonho foi realizado, no dia 8 de janeiro de 2008, data em que Alexandre comemora seu aniversário, foi gravado em sua cidade natal o seu mais recente álbum, o CD e DVD Em Casa. Com uma equipe de 150 pessoas, Alexandre afirma ter acompanhado tudo de perto. Destaque para as canções "Pode Chorar", e "Delírios de Amor" com o Grupo Revelação, além de canções conhecidas da carreira do cantor. O DVD conta com a participação também de Ivete Sangalo, Daniel, Alcione, Perlla e dos cantores angolanos Yolá Araújo e Anselmo Ralph. Acidente No dia 6 de fevereiro de 2000, Alexandre Pires atropelou e matou com seu Jeep Grand Cherokee o vendedor José Alves Sobrinho, que estava em uma motocicleta. Alexandre havia saído de uma boate da cidade e trafegava além do limite de velocidadeConfirmado: laudo responsabiliza Alexandre Pires por acidente. Sobrinho entrou em estado de coma após ser atropelado e morreu três dias depois.Alexandre Pires vai pagar indenização de R$ 250 mil à família de vítima em acidente O acidente ocorreu em Araguari, no Triângulo Mineiro. Alexandre negou que estivesse alcoolizado, mas nenhum exame foi feito no cantor no dia da batida para determinar se ele havia bebido. Músicas não-originais Algumas das músicas de Alexandre Pires são originárias de outras músicas, pertencentes a cantores estrangeiros. Tiveram suas letras originais trocadas por letras em português (as letras das canções NÃO foram traduzidas, mas substituídas). São elas: * Estrela Cadente - Cópia da música Hunting high and low, cantada pelo grupo A-ha. * Minha Fantasia - Cópia da música It ain't over 'till it's over, cantada por Lenny Kravitz. * Eva Meu Amor - Cópia da música Every time you go away, cantada por Paul Young. Discografia Álbuns solo * 2001: Alexandre Pires (latino) * 2001: É Por Amor * 2002: Minha Vida Minha Música * 2003: Estrela Guia * 2003: Estrella Guia (latino) * 2004: Alto falante * 2004: Alma Brasileira (latino) * 2005: Meu Samba * 2007: A Un Idolo(latino) * 2008: Em Casa * 2010: Mais Além DVDs * 2008: Em Casa Álbuns com Só Pra Contrariar * 1993: SPC * 1994: Só Pra Contrariar * 1995: Só Pra Contrariar: O Samba Não Tem Fronteiras * 1996: Só Pra Contrariar: Futebol Clube * 1997: O Melhor Só Pra Contrariar * 1997: Só Pra Contrariar * 1998: Só Pra Contrariar (latino) * 1999: ''Só Pra Contrariar: Juegos de Amor (latino) * 1999: Focus - O Essencial Só Pra Contrariar * 1999: Só Pra Contrariar * 2000: Só Pra Contrariar: Bom Astral * 2001: Acústico Só Pra Contrariar DVDs * 2001: Acústico Só Pra Contrariar * 2010: Mais Além *Só Pra Contrariar *Lista de cantores do Brasil *Sítio oficial de Alexandre Pires Categoria:Compositores de Minas Gerais Categoria:Naturais de Uberlândia Categoria:Afro-brasileiros Categoria:Cantores de Minas Gerais Categoria:Cantores de pagode Categoria:Recordistas de vendas de discos no Brasil en:Alexandre Pires es:Alexandre Pires fi:Alexandre Pires